


My Favorite Things

by ASSD



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 惡魔總是不知道，他們最喜歡的東西是什麼。





	My Favorite Things

比利仰躺在床上，睜著眼，迷茫地看著天花板上的污痕，總覺得有什麼不對勁。

不用上學的周末，對一個十四歲的孩子，睡到自然醒再正常也不過，他翻過身，試圖回到夢境，抓住那個快被遺忘的夢，裡頭有個身影，他伸出手似乎在叫喊些什麼。  
  
無奈一翻身，鑽入窗簾隙縫的陽光，剛好刺進他眼底，霎時間腦袋完全清醒，什麼都記不清。

嘆口氣，繼續賴在床上，看著陽光灑落在潔白的床單上，怎麼也不想起身。

直到門外傳來急促的腳步聲，以及拔高音量的女聲：「比利！起床！」  
  
門把轉動發出惹人厭的金屬聲，比利皺著眉坐起，恰迎上探頭進來的女人目光。

『好的，媽媽。』他飛快的打著手語，『記得敲門。』

「好好好，下次記得。」站於門口的瑪麗蓮敷衍著，微捲的棕髮在身後綁成一束，手臂上掛了件紅外套，已穿戴整齊，「我們說好今天要出門走走。」  
  
在比利露出不耐煩的表情前，她飛快打斷，「春天，加上多麼好的天氣，你不該總窩在家裡，比利。」

然後像注意到自己語氣中的苛責，她放緩語調低聲道，「我只是想……」

而他伸手阻止她繼續解釋，『好，跟妳出去，給我一點時間準備。』

看到比利答應的瑪麗蓮，揚起眉露出寬心的笑，迅速關上門留給兒子一些隱私，「就十分鐘，餐桌見！」  
  
待比利背著那青綠色的背包步出房門，餐桌上已擺好一個大大的野餐籃。

瑪麗蓮忙著抽出壓在櫃底的野餐布，新聞正播報著超人救貓，一個平淡的下午，他取過遙控器關掉沒人在看的電視。

「午安，比利。」順利取得野餐布的母親向他露出勝利的笑。

『我們要去哪裡？』

「跟我走就是了。」費力地將所有物品塞進籃子，再幫比利加上一條圍巾，披上紅外套，伸手取過大門旁鑰匙的她笑得燦爛。  
  
跟著步出707號房門口的比利拉了拉後背包的背帶，有些侷促地等待母親鎖上門。

隨著上鎖的動作，鑰匙圈上的指北針球搖晃著，讓比利有些心神不寧。那顆透明球上滿是擦痕，像車庫拍賣贈的二手物，但對每道擦痕的來由，他又依稀有些印象，卻怎麼也想不起來。

『那顆球從哪來的？』

「車庫拍賣啊。」 對於兒子突然對鑰匙圈有興趣，她的表情困惑。

『所以我們要去哪裡？』

「一個你會喜歡的地方。」她拍了拍比利的肩催促他進入剛到的電梯。  
  
比利跟著瑪麗蓮走了一大段陌生的路，最終他們爬上一個小丘，在草地上選個風不大的位置舖野餐布。

這應該是一個公園，有幾對親子也在附近野餐，談天與孩子們遊玩嬉戲的笑聲，讓整個平凡的午後增色不少。  
  
「就說你會喜歡。」她遞給比利一個塞滿生菜的三明治，「這裡有些孩子，你待會可以跟他們……」

『我已經十四歲了，媽，妳不用……』手語打到一半，他嘆口氣，接過母親給的三明治，大口咬下。

瑪麗蓮沒有回話，兩人在沉默中吃完手中的早午餐。  
  
『我去走走。』解決完手中健康到不行又帶者烤焦素火雞味的三明治，比利迅速起身，『就到剛剛經過的湖旁，不會很遠。』

「去吧，我剛剛在那有看到……」

看到一些男孩。比利在心中幫她補完想說的話，他露出有些無奈的笑，拿起放在一旁的包，便往小丘下走。  
  
感覺到母親的視線紮在身後，比利嘆口氣，決定速戰速決，找個離他最近的男孩打發瑪麗蓮的擔憂。

那男孩頂著一頭深棕色鬈髮，背對著湖邊看似有些呆愣，比利向前，選了瑪莉蓮看不到自己手勢的角度，飛快的向男孩比著手語：『你知道羅馬人用尿刷牙嗎？』

他不知道為什麼要挑這句話比，但又有一種感覺，就是要向這男孩說這句。  
  
果不其然，男孩瞪大眼，露出狐疑的表情。

「如果你是要問公共廁所，往左轉。」男孩自顧自地點著頭，「如果你要問我你現在在哪裡，我得說我也不知道。」  
  
『那你是怎麼來的？』比利挑眉追問。

「如果你是要問我是怎麼來的，我剛剛就說我不知道……應該算是被帶來的，嗯……」他瞇起來，將手放在下巴看似思考，見比利又舉起手，又補上一句，「如果你要問是被誰帶來，我得說是一個不應該帶我來的人，但你問太多了，還有，你應該知道我看不懂你的話吧？」  
  
「我可沒有讀心的超能力啊，雖然很想有，你覺得超人會讀心嗎？」  
  
比利對男孩突然的偏題愣了一下，想了一會，最終拿出手機在上頭輸入一句：『我覺得他不會。』

「你鬧我啊，有這方法不早點拿出來。」看到手機文字的男孩露出誇張的表情。

『反正你也看得懂不是嗎？』將手機放在兩人共同能看到的地方，他輸入著，『我是比利，我對這裡也有奇怪的感覺。』

「佛萊迪。我是被只會海釣的祖父帶來的，看到坐在湖邊的他有說不清的詭異感。」

『那你有沒有做奇怪的夢？』

「什麼？我以為這世上沒有不奇怪的夢。」

『我夢到我在大叫一個名字。』

「什麼名字？」

『Sa……我想不起來了。但感覺很重要。』

「像是個咒語？還是重要的人？」  
  
比利搖搖頭，表示什麼也想不起來，『所以你呢？來到這裡前，你在做什麼？』

「在家裡什麼也沒做，然後莫名的到這裡。你跟誰來的？」

『我母親。』  
  
弗萊迪順著比利的目光看去，瑪莉蓮剛好向這裡招了招手，「來野餐？看起來很正常啊，有什麼好奇怪的？」

『是硬被逼著來與人互動交流的。』

「老兄，就憑這幾分鐘，我非常懷疑你這句，我知道我挺好聊的啦，但也不是……你知道的吧，就是……」

他們互看彼此，兩人有著相同的表情。

『你不覺得我們好像』比利有些困窘的完成後面幾個字，『認識很久了嗎？』  
  
他迅速的瞥了一眼，確認佛萊迪的表情，看到對方神色詭異的點了點頭，「這麼一說，我剛剛也看到有一群孩子聚在不遠處……我在看到他們的時候……你要一起去看看嗎？」

比利肯定的點頭，任由著比自己矮半個頭的男孩拉著自己跑，兩人埃得很近，卻絲毫沒有被侵犯的感覺。

「就是這裡，噢喔。」佛萊迪拉著比利衝得太猛，一不小心就撞入孩子們圍起的圈哩，「啊，不好意思，抱歉抱歉，我是佛萊迪，他是比利，我們只是不小心，我有些跑得太……」

比利看著佛萊迪突然沉默，他伸手輕握一下對方不自覺握起的拳。

「你們……」孩子群中年級最大的女孩有些遲疑的問，「也覺得不對勁嗎？」

比利點點頭，將剛剛與佛萊迪的對話給那個女孩看，然後拉著身邊的人坐下。

他們與四個孩子坐在一起，兩男兩女，年紀最小的女孩叫做妲菈，她向他倆介紹其他的人。正在看手機的是瑪麗，已經快成年了，會覺得這世界不對勁，主要是因為她現在應該要在加州上大學，不可能突然遠遊到費城。另外兩位男孩，年紀稍大的是佩特羅，較小的則是尤金。

當他們圍成一圈時，比利感到久違的穩定，他聽到身邊也有孩子發出放鬆的嘆息，他們輪流分享自己的感受，以及在意的地方。

「這世界的遊戲太簡單了，就像是回到九零年代。」戴眼鏡的男孩嫌棄著手上的遊戲機。

而一直保持沉默的佩特羅只簡單的說了句，「我還在一個應該要離開的地方，這不對。」  
  
「什麼地方？」妲菈直覺反問，但沒人回答。

『我感覺我不是啞的。』比利猶豫了一下，最終還是借佛萊迪的手機打了這句。

這時邊聽孩子們對話的瑪麗看完手機訊息，「所以比利，你說有一個夢？」

『對。』

「佛萊迪，你覺得那個名字會是一個咒語？」瑪麗看向環抱著腳的男孩。

「很有可能，有鑑於只有他無法發出聲音，所以他應該是關鍵。」

「你還記哪些細節？」瑪麗再度看向比利。

比利張了張嘴試圖透過嘴型勾起回憶，但就在有些微印象時，闔上了嘴。

『如果說出咒語，一切會變得怎樣？』

「回到原來的世界，我猜。」出乎意料的是佩特羅先回答。

那會失去什麼？比利想問但說不出口。

「在原本的世界，我應該是跛的。」沉默一陣的弗萊迪主動開了口，偏過頭看向比利，「我們在這裡感到詭異的也應該不會存在。」

比利對上佛萊迪的眼，腦中閃過一抹紅。  
  
「但總是要回去的，對不對？」年紀最小的妲菈露出不太確定的表情，「如果你們都會在的話……」

「既然我們都被困在這裡，我想就算出去也會在一起的。」瑪麗拍著妲菈的肩安撫著，向比利問道：「所以，你想起咒語了？」  
  
『如果你們準備好了，』他環顧每個人的表情，還是點了下頭，『就把手伸出來疊一起。』

尤金第一個伸手，再來是佩特羅，瑪麗跟上後，妲菈握上她的，最後是佛萊迪，他看了眼比利，然後拉起對方有些顫抖的手放上。  
  
大小不一的手穩定的搭在一起，既熟悉又安穩，那種不對勁的感覺又出現了，這次比利閉上眼抓住了它。

他聞到素火雞烤焦的味道，他們在餐桌上，伸出手彼此交疊著，就跟現在一樣，一個溫暖的地方，每個人都連結在一起，這是他最喜歡的場景之一。

他動了動嘴唇，試著大喊出在腦中浮現的第一個詞。  
  
「沙贊！」  
  
再次睜眼，他們已回到熟悉的秘密基地中，眼前是一個精巧的盒，看起來又是一次被試圖從盒中逃跑的惡魔下咒。  
  
比利看了看所有人鬆了口氣臉色，輕笑出來。

惡魔總是不知道，他們最喜歡的東西是什麼。

「回家吧。」他提議道。

\--  
FIN.


End file.
